A Silent Wish
by AzureFlx
Summary: One Shot Timcanpy was granted selfawareness and the ability to think by Cross. But he just can't help but wish he could do more for the lone boy in front of him. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man... I can only wish...

Author's Note: This story pretty much follows exactly what happened in the manga just before Cross runs away leaving Timcanpy and Allen to find and reach the Black Order HQ, only in Timcanpy's point of view. It's my first fanfiction so please judge with mercy, and reviews would be _greatly_ appreciated. In fact, reviews would be as appreciated as the words "Our work is done" to the science department in the Black Order. Ha ha, hope you enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timcanpy could only sit pretending not to understand what was going on right now.

Thanks to his creator, Cross Marian, he was a golem that had been granted the unique ability of being able to think. Though because of his lack of ability to voice what actually went through the head of the tiny golem, Tim doubted that Cross actually knew just how successful he was in creating him.

There were many situations though where Timcanpy almost wished he was as simple and as unaware as the hundreds of golems that were probably surrounding the headquarters of the Black Order, almost.

It had been 3 years since Cross had picked up that boy, _Allen Walker_, he was called. And 3 years with Cross, could seem like a far longer time than it actually was.

Tim really was quite impressed with Allen, being able to stand Crosss constant abuse was really quite something. From being forced to clean up after his Masters nights of drinking, to gambling enough money to pay off Crosss never-ending debts, one would usually have to be insane or simply stupid to continue with this life-style.

And after those 3 long and harsh years, Allen had looked so over-joyed when his Master had said that he had probably learned enough from him (if he actually taught anything) and could start calling himself an exorcist.

_Yes, a person should feel honored to become an exorcist. Even if he himself won't find happiness in that path._

However, there was a catch. In order to become and exorcist offically, Allen would have to go to the headquarters along with Cross and be introduced to the leaders there. Since Cross hated the headquarters, he had, thought of another way they could do this.

An introductory letter had been sent to a man named Komui to the Black Order, informing them of Allens future arrival. He, Timcanpy, would go in Crosss stead with Allen to the headquarters.

"Erm, wait a minute," said Allen when Cross began informing him of his plan, "Repeat that last part?"

"I know you heard me perfectly fine, stupid pupil." Cross replied.

"But what do you mean 'in my stead'?" _Oh great, _thought Timcanpy, _here it comes._

"You know where the headquarters is, right?" said Cross, completely ignoring his pupil. He took out a small, black hammer from one of the pockets of his uniform.

"_Hai_?" Allen didn't really respond, but Cross just took it as a que to continue. Timcanpy continued to watch as Cross slowly approached Allen with the hammer in one hand.

"Like I said, take my golem with you in my stead," Timcanpy chose to get up from his Master's shoulder now as Cross continued, "I sent a letter of introduction to one of the Leaders named Komui, when you wake up get going." Cross had corned his poor pupil to the wall by now. Tim flew a good meter behind Cross, trying unsuccessfully to blank out his mind.

"Are, you, perhaps going to hit me with that?" Allen finally understood. Though, it was a little too late to do anything about it.

"I ABSOLUTELY HATE THAT PLACE!"

--------------------------------

And so, Timcanpy sat on the ground by Allen's head, wondering if Cross had perhaps hit a little too hard for just knocking someone out.

Personally, Timcanpy thought that if Cross had merely said he didn't want to go back to headquarters and kicked Allen out the door, Allen would've gotten the point from that and went without the long delay.

Then again, this was Cross he was talking about.

No matter how many years Tim spent with Cross, he could never bring himself up to understand this strange human.

Tim would never understand why Cross insisted on spending all of his free nights, and money, wooing different women almost everyday and drinking himself senseless. Undoubtedly Cross's IQ would be affected by all that alcohol in his system.

_But... Things like these almost makes one forget that he lives in times of war._

"Uwahhh... Tim?" Allen groaned out. _Ah, so he was finally conscious._"What about Master?"

Tim lifted off the ground and hovered just a couple cm away from Allen's face. _He probably lost some brain cells from that hit, but, _Timcanpy inspected the huge bump, _since he's not bleeding I suppose it's ok._

Allen massaged the bump that had formed on his forehead. "Ah, that's right he's probably gone by now..." He trailed off.

Timcanpy began tugging at Allen's sleeve hoping that he'd remember why this all happened in the first place.

"Hmm, ah, I probably should get going now right?" Timcanpy would've loved to give him a sarcastic comment or stare at this moment, but was unable to do so because of the lack of eyes and various other parts of the body needed to talk.

Timcanpy knew. The path of an exorcist would be very harsh and painful. As he stared at the white-haired boy sitting in front of him, he wondered if this really was the path he should be walking, if perhaps there wasn't a better road he could take that would lead him to a more peaceful and perhaps even happy future.

But he was a golem, merely a tool a assisstance for an exorcist. He would not be able to wish him happiness, nor find him a better future. He would not be able to encourage the boy in times of hardship, but merely edge him on in little ways.

In the strange and almost comical atmosphere that Cross had left behind, Timcanpy could almost feign ignorance, that he didn't know what might await this boy in front of him. That he didn't know what was going on in the world.

"Well, we've got a lot journey ahead of us Timcanpy, let's get started." The boy shot the tiny golem a smile.

The determination in Allen would always be a mystery to Timcanpy. Just where did it come from? And would it be enough to face the world he was entering?

For now, Timcanpy would enjoy these times. Times that were the start of war yet strangely normal on the surface. He was a golem, but he was determined to help Allen out in some way. And one day he hoped to use his special function of projecting images of the past to show everybody the brave boy that faced the darkest corners of this world and saved it.


End file.
